The Break-up
by iLzm
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como sobrevivir a una ruptura? Nora te explica a su manera


The break-up

Lo que leerás a continuación tal vez no sea una guía muy perfecta, o muy específica sobre cómo sobre llevar la ruptura.

Tal vez no te ayude o tal vez si ¿Quién sabe? Digamos que yo estaba en un punto medio de la relación, en la cual lo odiaba y amaba demasiado al mismo tiempo, así que las cosas estaban medio complicadas, pero… ¿Tú estarás igual? Quizás no te importe tanto una ruptura y que digas "No hay problema, hay más peces en el estanque", o puede que pienses que no encontraras a alguien igual y que las cosas no funcionaran de la misma manera con otra persona, pero Wake up! Cariño hay muchas personas ahí afuera, y bueno esta es la manera en la que yo supere esa ruptura.

.El comienzo.

Justamente el, creía que había encontrado a una persona por la que valía la pena pasar los problemas, tener esas pequeñas discusiones, conocer a esa persona para enamorarte cada vez mas de ella, tener esos momentos únicos, digo no como para casarnos o para estar juntos para toda la vida sino simplemente para tener una relación ya sea larga pero no para tanto.

Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que cometí un gran error. Creía que él quería y pensaba de igual manera que yo en ese aspecto pero no era así.

Todo inicio…

-Vamos Patch, tenemos que hacer algo interesante – insistí.

-¿Qué te parece ir al cine? - Dijo él.

-Me parece perfecto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al cine, había películas interesantes en la cartelera, no soy del típico tipo de chica que le encantan las películas romanticonas y así, soy del tipo que le encantan las de acción, de terror o mejor aún de carros.

A fin de cuentas escogimos J.I. Joe: El origen de cobra. Después de comprar los boletos, decidimos ir a comprar un par de refrescos y palomas, no hay mejor manera de acompañar la película.

Durante la película, platicábamos de escena en escena, y como mi dulce acompañante (futuro novio) ya la había visto anteriormente decidió arruinarme unas cuantas escenas, por lo cual decidí darle un pequeño golpe.

-¡Patch! Cállate.

-Nora no me golpees – dijo él.

Solo le ofrecí una pequeña risa burlona. Al pasar unos 5 minutos, Patch comenzó a tronarse los dedos, huesos y todo lo que podía. Él sabía que me molestaba ese ruidito.

Cada que acercaba sus manos para tronarlas yo le arrebataba una y trataba de evitar que se tronara los dedos, pero el encontraba la manera de zafarse de mi agarre y simplemente lo dejaba, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo más seguido, una y otra vez.

Fue ahí cuando use todas mis poquitas fuerzas para agarrarlo de la muñeca, y fue cuando el tomo mi mano por primera vez. Su agarre era cálido, yo tenía esa sensación rara en el cuerpo como si todo en ese momento fuera perfecto, y sabía que lo era. Mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, me daba pena que él me viera así. No soltó mi mano hasta el final de la película, no podía contener esa gran sonrisa que me provocaba. Simplemente el hacía que todo fuera lindo aunque sea por un momento.

Al salir del cine decidimos ir a caminar un poco, dar la vuelta por ahí. Le rogué que fuéramos a comprar mis dulces favoritos, mis nervios me provocaban hambre. Soy una persona comelona.

Después de acabarme la bolsa completa de dulces nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había ahí cerca. Estábamos platicando un poco, comentando acerca de nuestros días anteriores y cosas no tan interesantes.

De repente sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Ese tono rojo volvió a mis mejillas, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Pronto comenzó a hablar como si nada aun con su brazo rodeándome, era tan maravilloso. Aunque obviamente me quería hacer la desentendida pero no podía. Su rostro se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el mío, lo que me sorprendía era que él seguía hablando como si nada mientras que yo me moría por dentro, simplemente quería que él se me acercara un poco más y que me besara así como si nada. Pero de pronto me soltó y se alejó un poco. Estaba en shock, súper segura de que parecía piedra por fuera.

No entendía nada ¿Cómo un segundo estaba tan cerca y al siguiente se despegaba? ¿De qué se trata esto? No comprendía la situación y me estaba volviendo loca.

Pretendía hacer como que no pasaba nada pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me había desanimado un poco, y de pronto no tenía ganas de seguir ahí por mucho que él me gustara.

Y odiaba tener esa sensación porque si él podía hacerme sentir así de un momento a otro tenía que aceptar que no era simplemente un chico que me gustaba y ya, sino que él era más que eso. Mi gran error.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso no me había dado cuenta de que su brazo estaba de nuevo a mí alrededor, pero esta vez me sujetaba más fuerte y me traía hacia él. Su rostro estaba más cerca del mío, mi nariz y la suya se tocaban. Su mirada simplemente me quemaba me atravesaba. Los nervios venían a mí, tenía esa sensación en mi estómago, mi desesperación era gigante, quería que le pusiera de una buena vez fin a todo esto.

Sus ojos iban y venían de mis labios a mis ojos, eso me ponía aún más de nervios. Mis labios y los suyos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Y justo en ese momento todo fue aún más perfecto.

Sus labios y los míos se unieron por primera vez, su toque era cálido y estaba disfrutando ese beso. Un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo entero y al mismo tiempo tenía unos nervios increíbles. ¿Cómo podía causarme este chico todo esto?

Después de una pequeña sesión de besos, me acompaño a la entrada de la plaza.

-No te vayas pequeña, hay que quedarnos un rato más. – hizo un puchero, se veía gracioso y lindo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es muy tarde Patch, tengo que irme – dije de mala gana.

-Está bien, te quiero mucho, adiós – y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-¡¿Es enserio?! – dije alzando los brazos.

El no pudo evitar reírse, era rara lo sé, pero despedirse de beso en la mejilla después de todo lo que nos pasó hoy, ¡Era increíble!

Entre risas me tomo por la cintura y me pego a él, tenía que pararme de puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios, hay dos opciones o estoy muy pequeña (lo más seguro) o él está muy alto, justo como me gustan.

-Era broma, corazón – Me dio un largo y dulce beso en los labios.

-Te quiero mucho – dije devolviéndole el beso.

Después de eso me fui a casa, era poco decir que estaba contenta por lo que había pasado, estaba muy feliz, adoraba a ese chico. No podía creer lo mucho que causaba en mi con tan poco.

*Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdida en él. Claro que no está mal querer a alguien de esa manera, al contrario es hermoso, pero de haber sabido como terminarían las cosas habría mejorado o incluso haber cambiado algunas situaciones con él.

Pero bueno así fue como comenzó nuestro pequeñito amor, fue bueno, tuvimos altas y bajas como cualquier pareja pero hay cosas que simplemente me hicieron verlo distinto, me hizo dudar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, me puso a pensar si todo lo que alguna vez me dijo fue cierto o si enserio le importaba yo y lo nuestro.

Es una lástima que cosas así pasen pero no podemos hacer nada.


End file.
